kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fat and the Furious
The Fat and the Furious is the 128th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 10, 2002. The episode was written by Alex Gregory and Peter Huyck, and directed by Allan Jacobsen. The episode guest stars Jeff Garlin, Pamela Anderson, and Kid Rock who plays himself. The title is a parody of the movie franchise "The Fast and the Furious". Synopsis Bill becomes a competitive eater after eating Hank's entire plate of hot dogs during a barbecue. After Bill is given praise for this ability and encouraged to enter competitions, Dale becomes resentful and reluctantly shows he is able to eat faster and more food than Bill. Dale is then encouraged by Hank and others to enter in a major hot dog eating competition and eventually represent the United States. Dale refuses, saying that he realizes that the hot-dog eating contest is really a sideshow. But Bill decides to enter the contest. Dale warns him it is a bad idea. When Bill sees people are laughing and disgusted by his eating during the contest, he gives up as he realizes Dale was right. A Laotian national wins, much to Kahn's joy. Meanwhile, Peggy tried to keep Bobby from thinking of being an competitive eater after witnessing Bill's talent. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Dan (cameo) *Cyndi (cameo) *Kid Rock (cameo) *Nozawa (cameo) Gallery Dale lucky screenshot.png Dale Gribble aggressive.png Quotes *'HANK:' It's nice for Bill to finally have something he's good at. Might give him a reason to live and whatnot. *'CYNDI:' You know, Bill, the last big American to win the Mustard Yellow Belt was Steve Kiner in '99. Since then, all the hot dog eating competitions have been won by skinny Japanese guys. But I still believe in the big man. *'HANK:' Wait a minute, America isn't the hot dog champion? How could you let that happen? This whole nation is stuffing its face! Can't one of us do it at record speed? * DALE: All hail the Great American fat-ass! A lonely pig gorging himself on the lips and anuses of his own brethren! * DALE: Just because you have their attention, it doesn't mean you have their respect. *'BILL' (in church):' Why? Tell me! Why give me a great gift, only to snatch it away? What did I do? Huh? Did I ask for too much? Did I fly too close to the sun on my beautiful hot dog wings? Why do you like Dale better? I hate you! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. Please, help me eat more hot dogs than Dale! *'HANK: Are you an eater? *'IRRAWADDY:' Yes, Laotian noodle champion. I'm branching out into hot dogs. *'HANK:' No kidding? My neighbor's Laotian. You know a guy named Kahn? *HANK: You know, Bill, America doesn't need to win every dang thing to be great. We've got the Constitution, two George Bushes, great toilets -- hell, we've played golf on the moon. I guess we can let Laos have a stupid wiener contest, can't we? Trivia *Goof: During Bill's realization of people making fun of him, the woman who said "What a Freak!" The closed caption said "no audio" Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes starring Bill